Fighting to Live
by gundamboy
Summary: Heero has somthing to say. this is my first fic.


Fighting to live.  
By: gundamboy   
  
As the fighting intensified, Heero plowed through the masses of mobile dolls. More kept coming as they were struck down. "Why did they have to land 40 miles from the Sank Kingdom." Heero kept going in zero until he became to tired to move but each time he went for the self destruct button, he thought of Relena. He would never stop until he either died or won. Then the impossible happened, as if the lord had sent an angel from heaven deathscythehell shown up from the masses of mobile dolls. As deathscythe cut though them, Heero regained control and told duo to evacuate since he was going to fire the buster rifle, but as he fired an virgo shot him from behind duo destroyed the virgo and destroyed the rest of them. Then turned his attention to Heero. Zero's arm was completely destroyed and the cockpit area was blew open. "Could heero survived that?" duo thought. He quickly radioed noin to bring an carrier to carry what was left of zero and heero to the hangar, and not to say a word to Relena. Duo climbed out of deathscythe's cockpit and went to check on heero.  
He slowly climbed in to what was left of the cockpit.  
Heero didn't move. Oh no. Could he be dead? Duo thought. Then he saw heero breath. He slowly moved the pilot out of zero as noin arrived with the carrier. A duo carried heero into the carrier. Noin looked worried as she saw heero. "Is he?"Noin asked. "No" duo replied. As he drug heero into the passenger area, zero was stored in the bay of the carrier.   
"What are we going to tell relena?" duo asked noin.  
Duo was soon going to find out when they arrived  
"The truth" suggested noin.  
"Aw man," protested duo. He couldn't bear to see relena's face when he told her.  
"Uh Noin, um could you do it for me?" duo asked.  
"Why not." Noin replied.  
Duo breathed a sigh of relief; facing relena was just as close to death as he wanted.  
He was a little worried about heero too.  
  
The home of relena  
  
  
"Hi duo." Relena said sweetly.  
"Uh hi relena, um, uh, how are you to-today?" duo said, looking like he had just seen a ghost.  
"What's wrong duo?" relena asked.  
Oh great, duo thought, just what I need, to tell relena what happened.  
"Did noin tell you?" duo nervously asked.  
"Tell me what? Duo what's wrong? Is it heero?" relena asked.  
"Heero's hurt, he's in the hospital." Duo replied, he felt just as bad as if he just told her heero's dead.  
  
"How bad?" relena asked, just as worried as duo.  
"I don't know. the doctors wouldn't tell me." Duo replied.  
  
The Hospital  
"Ms. Peacecraft, you can see him now." A nurse said.  
Relena stepped in the hospital room, and nearly collapsed when she saw heero. He had all these tubes and wires hooked up to him. When the doctor stepped in she asked him how was he.   
"He's really bad miss. I don't know if he'll live." The doctor said.  
Relena's heart dropped. Heero, die? Impossible, the ultimate solider can't die? Relena thought.  
  
A month later...  
  
  
Relena woke to find a blanket over her and heero still asleep.  
Maybe a nurse covered me up. She thought.  
  
She got up to leave when she felt a hand grab hers.   
  
She spun around to see heero sitting up.  
  
"Heero! Your alive!" she said throwing her arms around him.  
"how long have I been out?" heero asked as relena took her arms of heero.  
"a month." Relena said, about to cry.  
" really, just to think I had to fight for my life to protect you." Heero said.  
" I missed you heero." Relena said as once again threw her arms around heero. But heero did something to surprise her.  
  
Epilogue  
FIVE WEEKS LATER   
Heero stood at the door of the peacecraft manor. He knocked on the door. One of the servants answered. Heero stepped in and quietly waited for Relena.  
"Hi heero." Relena said.  
"Hn"   
Heero spun around just in time to have Relena throw her arms around him {as usual}.  
" Um, Relena, I, um, here," heero stammered as he shoved a small box into Relena's hand and turned around.  
Relena opened the small box and looked inside, and nearly fainted.   
  
Inside the small box was an engagement ring!   
  
"Well?" Heero asked getting impatient.  
"YES!" was Relenas reply.  
  
FIN  



End file.
